Head immobilizers are commonly used to stabilize the human head and neck in situations requiring emergency medical attention. These devices are important in safely transporting a patient without aggravating injuries to the cervical spine. In an emergency situation, a patient is evaluated and transported by emergency rescue personnel who have some degree of medical training but who are not medical doctors. The head immobilizers therefore must be readily usable by those without expert knowledge. The majority of head immobilizers to date are either very complex and difficult to use in an emergency, or they are bulky and require valuable storage space in an emergency vehicle. The head immobilizers are currently designed as a flat device for storage and are then folded to form the immobilizers. These prior devices do not include a stable base for supporting the patient's head. These prior devices are typically affixed to a second device such as a rigid support backboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,412 to Nesbitt discloses one example of a disposable cervical immobilization device. This device is a complex disposable immobilizer requiring a plurality of folds in order to fit the device both over a patient's shoulders and around the patient's torso. This device is complex and difficult to use in an emergency situation where transporting a patient quickly and efficiently is critical to survival.
Another prior cervical immobilization collar is identified as Ambu DisposaBed.TM. CID & Head Strap. This device is a waterproof, disposable immobilizer made from corrugated material. The device can be folded for storage and is intended to be used in conjunction with a spine board. The device does not include its own stable base. The device uses a second device such as the rigid spine board as a base. This device is attached to a base by means of adhesive tape.
A device identified as Head Vice.TM. Disposable Head Immobilizer is a cardboard immobilizer device with foam padding on a cardboard base. The device can be attached to a firm backboard using double-sided tape. The device includes side panels which must be extended to fold the device flat for storage. The extended panels have the disadvantage of requiring additional storage space in emergency vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,711 to Williams discloses a head immobilizer and method for immobilizing a patient. The device can be attached to a rigid backboard and includes a base. The device must be bent into place to be secured in a locked position for immobilization of the patient's head. The device can be folded, although it must be extended to fold flat, thereby requiring additional storage space.
The industry lacks an adjustable, collapsible head immobilizer that provides locked support on a fixed base which is compact when folded flat for storage in emergency vehicles. The industry requires a preassembled immobilizer adaptable from infant to adult head sizes.